Aime moi !
by Luna Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto est fou amoureux de Sasuke mais il fait tout pour le cacher et il est donc le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Cependant les sentiments de Naruto se font plus fort et il regrettera peut être son amour envers Sasuke quand celui-ci lui annoncera une nouvelle!
1. Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise nouvelle !

**Voici un petit chapitre d'une petite fic, l'histoire c'est une histoire d'amour entre Naruto et Sasuke et comme toute histoire d'amour, il va y avoir des complications ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Par contre je tiens à vous le précisez avant, mais y a peut-être des fautes car je ne suis pas une experte en orthographe et je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait me les corriger, donc ne soyez pas trop sévère sur ce sujet s'il vous plait ! Merci d'avance !**

_**Disclamer: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas...hélas !**_

* * *

**Aime-Moi !**

_**Chapitre 1: Une mauvaise nouvelle !**_

_P.O.V. de Naruto_

Je n'espérais pas vraiment pouvoir vivre à tes côtés pour toujours, te regarder, t'admirer, jouer le rôle du meilleur ami en ravalant les sentiments plus fort que j'éprouvais pour toi me suffisait même si des fois j'en souffrais, seulement avec ta seule phrase tu m'avais brisé mais tu t'en étais même pas rendu compte. Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je restais chez moi, affalé sur mon canapé. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, plus rien ne me faisait plaisir. Mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi, ils venaient me voir tous les jours pour essayer de me remonter le moral mais personne ne pouvait aussi bien me remonter le moral que toi, même si la présence de mes amis me faisait un peu de bien. Tiens en parlant d'eux, les voilà.

- Hoy, Naruto ! Ca va aujourd'hui ?

- Mouais ça peut aller...

- Allez reprend du poil de la bête !

- Oui, c'est mieux quand tu nous fais ton sourire 100% Uzumaki et super craquant !

- Je sais, j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas...

- Je vais le tuer à ce teme !

- Calme-toi Kiba !

- Puis Naruto ne va pas te laisser faire !

- Exactement !

- Mais...mais...roh et puis zut !

- Kiba en mode boudin attitude !

- Hm...

- Hahaha, merci d'être là, Kiba, Luna et Nowa, c'est grâce à vous si je ne suis pas tombé encore plus bas...

- Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser dans cet état ?

- Beh, regarde lui il prend à peine de mes nouvelles…

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser lui mettre un pain ? Juste un !

- Espèce de brute !

- Han, il n'est pas brute mon chéri !

- Non, mais il te faut pas dire ça Naruto, il a du mal à être seul puis Itachi me demande de tes nouvelles pour le lui dire.

- Oui mais bon, ça me manque de pas le voir...

- Oui on se doute.

- Mais, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il sait passer, tu veux bien me réexpliquer s'il te plaît ?

- Oui.

- C'est ça de se faire vieille !

- Han !

- Les rides !

- Ma chérie n'est pas vieille !

- Ouais, ouais...

C'est trois là c'était vraiment des fioles, toujours en forme et en train de faire les imbéciles. Après ma petite réflexion philosophique, je regardais Luna qui attendait avec impatience que je lui raconte mon histoire, non, notre histoire, à toi et moi.

- C'était y a 2 semaines avant notre anniversaire...c'est à ce moment que tout a commencé...

_Début du Flash-Back_

Comme d'habitude j'étais avec toi, avec l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. On était toujours fourré ensemble en train de rigoler, de jouer au basket, se taquiner et j'en passe. Ton côté glacial avait laissé place à un sourire sexy et charmeur même Kiba, Luna, Nowa et Itachi avaient remarqué se changement et on trouvait ça étrange mais d'un côté on ne se plaignait pas. D'après Itachi tu avais enfin fais le deuil de tes parents mort dans un accident de voiture en rentrant de leur soirée et cela avait été une véritable tragédie et sa pouvait se comprendre. On était toujours là pour vous soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Cependant, ces derniers temps, toi et moi on se voyait de moins en moins. Tu me disais toujours que tu avais quelque chose de prévu, mais je me demandais ce qui te prenait autant de temps. Normalement on restait toujours ensemble pendant les weekends et au lycée que ce soit à la récréation, au self ou en cours. Maintenant, on était ensemble que pendant les cours, ensuite à la récré et au moment d'aller au self tu disparaissais et quand venais les weekends tu ne pouvais jamais venir ou alors tu ne venais que trois heures puis repartait. Nowa en avait touché un mot à Itachi son petit copain qui lui travaillait dans une entreprise pas loin de notre lycée. L'ainée des Uchiwa ne savait pas où tu partais comme ça tous les weekends et quand il te le demander, tu ne lui répondais rien ou tu disais « quelque part ». Du coup, on n'en savait pas plus. Un jour j'avais eu l'idée de te suivre et mes amies était d'accord, du coup en sortant de notre dernier cour, on t'avait suivi toute en discrétion enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait.

- Quand vous suivez quelqu'un, évité de parler ou de vous marcher sur les pieds...

- Tu nous as entendus ? demandais-je.

- Oui depuis un moment mais comme ça me faisait marrer j'ai rien dis, ricanas tu.

- Han, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ! râla Luna.

- J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi ! souris-tu, ce qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues; Alors pourquoi vous me suivez ? Vous pouvez plus vous passez de ma beauté ?

- Tsss n'importe quoi, on te suivait pour savoir où tu allais...

- KIBA !

- Oups...

- Ça vous intrigue tant que ça ?

- Oui, tu nous délaisse depuis un petit moment...

- Sois pas triste mon petit Kitsune, pour me faire pardonner je passerais le weekend qui arrive avec toi !

- Ne m'appelle pas petit Kitsune ! râlais-je.

- Pourtant ça te va bien, mon petit Kitsune !

- Kawaiiiiiii ! crièrent en chœur les deux folles qui me servaient d'amie pour me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Bon allez je file, a demain.

- Ouais, a demain.

- Pourquoi il t'appelle Kitsune ? demanda Luna.

- Parce que j'adore les renards et j'ai plein de peluche en renard, du coup il m'appelle comme ça depuis qu'il est venu chez moi.

- Luna tu t'en rends compte que maintenant qu'il l'appelle comme ça ? lui demanda Nowa.

- Bah oui...

- Alala c'est vieux, irrécupérable...

- Han !

- Les rides ! disais-je en chœur avec Nowa.

- Kiba, ils sont méchants avec moi ! pleurnicha-t-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci qui la prend dans ses bras en rigolant.

Comme notre mission espionnage avait échoué on décida de faire une petite promenade dans notre village. C'était comme ça qu'on passa notre mercredi après-midi avant qu'on réalise qu'on avait oublié de faire nos devoirs, on se dirigea chez Kiba et on commença à les faire et grâce à Nowa on les fit en même pas une heure. Du coup, on continua de discuter et notre sujet dériva sur mon anniversaire ainsi que celui de Luna, et oui on était né le même jour, c'était trop fort ça. On décida de le faire chez Itachi et on allait organiser une grande fête car moi je faisais 18 ans et Luna 19 ans. Nowa et Luna on eut la merveilleuse idée qu'on vienne déguiser et d'offrir que des conneries. Je sentais que notre anniversaire allait être inoubliable. Niveau invité on invitait que les personnes qu'on aimait vraiment, donc on sera 6, Itachi, Nowa, Kiba, Luna, toi et moi. Plus que 5 jours et la fête allait battre son plein. Le 10 Octobre arriva vite et on se retrouva chez Itachi comme prévu. J'étais le dernier à arriver et ils se jetèrent sur moi pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je les remerciais et aussitôt Luna était toutes excitée et elle voulait qu'on ouvre les cadeaux, toujours aussi patiente. Je lui laissais l'honneur d'ouvrir en premier ses cadeaux, Kiba lui offrit un collier en argent en forme de cœur dans lequel on voyait écrit « Je t'aime », Luna était vraiment contente et fière de son collier. Ensuite Nowa lui offrit une canne, des vernis avec des couleurs bien flashie et un bracelet. Luna était toute ravie et remercia sa meilleure amie. Itachi et toi lui offrit une magnifique robe bleue ciel pour tous les jours mais qui n'était pas donné. Elle vous remercia également mais vous demanda comment vous avez su pour la taille et la Kiba rougi et avoua qu'il vous avait aidé car il avait fouillé dans ses affaires pour voir les tailles de ses habits. Tous on rigolait en voyant les visages rouges des deux amoureux. Enfin viens mon tour de lui offrir mon cadeau, c'était un ticket pour manger gratuitement chez Ichiraku, un ticket gratuit pour aller dans les sources d'eau chaude et un manga. Complètement ravie elle se jeta sur moi et me fis un bisou sur la joue et je remarquais que Kiba faisait la moue ce qui me faisait rire. Venais maintenant mon tour d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Luna et Nowa m'avaient acheté un ticket restaurant et un ensemble d'habit, une chemise orange, un jean noir avec une ceinture avec le signe de Konoha, elle me disait que comme ça je serais à tomber même si j'étais déjà très beau. Je rigolais et les remercia en les embrassant mais pas trop car je sentais les regards meurtrier de leur copain sur moi. Kiba m'offrit un bracelet en corde et une figurine de renard. Je rigolais en voyant la figurine, une de plus à ma collection, je le remerciais avec une étreinte. Vint le tour d'Itachi qui m'offrit une console vidéo, la psp avec un jeu de ninja, j'en revenais pas qu'il m'avait acheté ça, je le remerciais plusieurs fois tellement que j'étais heureux. Enfin, j'allais avoir le cadeau de la personne que j'aimais, tu me tendais une petite boite orange, je l'ouvris et y découvris un magnifique collier avec deux breloques, un était le symbole de leur famille et l'autre un mini Kitsune. Je le contemplais, puis je remarquais ton regard soucieux.

- Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Hein ? Si, si il me plait, je le trouve tellement beau que j'ai bloqué dessus...

- Ca va alors ! Donne je vais te le mettre ! dis-tu en prenant le collier et le mit autour de mon cou.

- Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine comme s'il allait exploser et je sentais la chaleur sur mes joues, j'essayais de me calmer.

- Et voilà, comme ça sa montre que tu fais partie de la famille et que tu es mon Kitsune, souris-tu.

- Ohhh kawaiiiiiiiiiii ! marmonnèrent Luna et Nowa des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Merci infiniment.

Je te pris dans mes bras et tu serras mon étreinte. Soudain ton portable sonna, ce qui brisa notre câlin, tu t'excusas et allait dans la cuisine suivit d'Itachi qui était partit chercher le gâteau. Pendant ce temps je me rapprochais des filles et de Kiba et leur demandais si tu m'avais fait une déclaration d'amour ou pas. Ils ne savaient pas quoi me dire car ta phrase était vraiment ambiguë. Quand vous reveniez je remarquais de suite que tu étais tracassé tandis qu'Itachi arriva avec un immense gâteau sous le regard de Luna et de moi-même ébahie. Une fois le gâteau engloutie on commença à danser sur diverses musiques que nous avait conseillées Nowa, la bibliothèque de musique. Pendant que tout le monde dansaient, toi et moi on s'était éclipsé pour parler. Tu me disais qu'il fallait que demain je vienne te rejoindre devant le cerisier près du lac, que tu avais quelque chose à m'avouer. Je commençais à me faire plein de film, est ce que tu allais me dire que tu m'aimais ? Que tu voulais sortir avec moi ? Toutes ses questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. J'étais vraiment heureux, vivement demain. On rejoignit nos amis qui dansaient un slow et je leur disais que l'hôtel c'était pas ici au cas où des envies ferait leur apparition. Tous les 4 virèrent au rouge tandis que toi et moi on était mort de rire. Le lendemain arriva vite et enfin l'heure du rendez-vous se présenta. J'avais quitté mes amis en leur disant que tu voulais me parler et ils étaient super content. J'arrivais devant le cerisier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je te voyais approcher avec ta démarche à la fois sexy et tranquille, tu me faisais également un sourire.

- Je suis en retard, excuse-moi !

- Je viens d'arriver !

- Ca va alors parce qu'on ne fait pas attendre son inviter !

- Oh, gentlemen !

- Tsss, n'importe quoi toi, baka !

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Euh attend...laisse-moi le temps d'arriver quand même !

- Roh ! T'abuse, il me tarde de savoir ce que tu vas me dire !

- Impatient toi aussi. A mon avis tu ne vas pas être déçu !

- Oh, trop cool !

- Ah, la voilà ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers une jeune femme très belle.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Euh, bonjour.

- Voilà, Naruto je te présente Sakura, ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'on sait rencontrer, d'où mes absences fréquentes.

- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Naruto. Sasuke m'a beaucoup parler de toi, il t'aime vraiment !

- Je suis moi aussi enchanté et merci de m'apprendre ça ! souris-je un peu inquiet.

- Bon, Naruto, je ne vais pas faire tenir le suspens plus longtemps ! Sakura et moi on a décidé de sortir ensemble, c'est officiel !

- Hihi ! rigola la jeune femme toute heureuse avant de t'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Oh...c'est...c'est super ! Je suis...content pour vous ! essayais-je d'articuler en cachant tous les sentiments qui m'envahissaient.

- Merci !

- Bon, je vais vous laissez en...amoureux ! A bientôt ! dis-je en partant en courant en t'entendant m'appeler.

Je ne prêtais pas attention à ton appel et me dirigeais chez moi. Je montais aussitôt à ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et mon cœur se serrais et me faisait horriblement mal. En plus de ça, ta phrase se répéter dans ma tête « Sakura et moi on a décidé de sortir ensemble, c'est officiel ! », « sortir ensemble ». Mais quel idiot je faisais d'avoir pensé qu'un jour toi et moi ont aurait pu sortir ensemble, de m'être fait plein de films, j'étais vraiment le pire des idiots qui existe. D'un côté je comprenais ton choix, Sakura était vraiment une jolie fille qui allait bien avec ta beauté, mais n'empêche que ça faisait mal d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de la personne qu'on aimait plus que tout. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler et se firent amères et déchirantes, j'essayais de me calmer, je me disais que de toute façon c'était à prévoir, qui pourrait aimer un gars comme moi ? Un clown de service, pas doué pour les études, qui pensais qu'à manger et en plus de ça qui était de l'autre côté de la barrière sexuelle. Je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde, être normal ? Non, bien sûr, c'était évident. J'en avais marre de souffrir autant et toi tu n'avais rien remarqué, absolument rien. Tu n'avais pas vu à quel point j'étais mal de mentir sur mes sentiments envers toi, dire qu'on était simplement ami m'arracher toujours une pointe au cœur, j'essayais de cacher le fait que tu me laissais pas indifférent mais apparemment je l'avais bien caché car tu n'y avait vu que du feu. Je passais la fin de la journée à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Une fois calmé mais toujours autant déprimé, je me dirigeais vers mon frigo, regarder mon bol de ramen que j'aurais dévoré déjà depuis un moment, mais là, rien, je refermais le frigo et allais prendre un bon bain chaud. Comme d'habitude, je me mis de la musique, je m'installais dans ma baignoire et je ne pensais plus à rien jusqu'à qu'une chanson passe à la radio et qui réenclencha aussitôt mes larmes. Cette chanson c'était exactement ce que je devrais te dire, ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais si je te le disais, comment tu allais réagir ? Etre dégouté et me laisser tomber ? Tu allais me rire au nez en disant que j'étais un baka de dire ça ? Je sèchais mes larmes et sortit de mon bain. Je me disais qu'il faudrait que j'oublie tout ça, du coup je me dirigeais vers mon salon et alluma ma télévision. Apparemment le sort s'acharner, que des téléfilms d'amour, un documentaire sur la reproduction animale, des chansons sur un amour impossible...Enervé, je me levais, éteignit la télé et partit m'allonger dans mon lit, avant de m'endormir en pensant à toi, Sasuke Uchiwa.

_Fin du P.O.V. de Naruto._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le faux semblant !

**Pour fêter mon inscription au site je vous mets le chapitre 2 ! \o/**

**Oui, je sais ma bonté me perdra...Enfin bref, blague à part, je remercie ceux et celle qui m'ont laissé un com's, ajouter dans leur favories story et qui ont voulu recevoir une alerte dès la sortie des chapitres ! Ça m'a fais réellement plaisir de savoir nos histoires apprécier ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse maintenant lire la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis sur les chapitres, ou me dire ce qui va ou va pas, ces conseils pourraient mettre utile pour mes prochaines fic ! ;) **

**_Disclamer: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas...hélas !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_**_ Le faux semblant !_**

Au même moment...

_P.O.V. de Sasuke_

J'étais déçu que tu sois parti comme ça, moi qui voulais passer l'aprèm avec toi et Sakura. Mais bon, tant pis, tout ne va pas comme on veut dans la vie. Aujourd'hui, ma petite amie m'avait un peu soulé, elle n'était pas méchante mais elle avait fait que s'accrocher à mon bras et je détestais ça. D'un côté ça devait lui faire plaisir de sortir avec moi, pourtant à moi ça me faisais ni chaud ni froid en fait. Peut-être que je ne réalisais pas que j'avais une petite amie. Je ne savais même pas comment on était venu à sortir ensemble, c'était arrivé si vite. Je l'avais rencontré alors que je faisais une course pour nii-san. Elle n'arrivait pas à attraper un objet, du coup je lui avais attrapé et de là elle m'avait proposé de me remercier en m'invitant à boire un verre dans le bar d'à côté et comme j'avais soif je n'avais pas refusé. Je la trouvais sympathique et elle aussi, elle m'avait demandé mon numéro et je lui avais donné et le lendemain de notre rencontre elle m'avait envoyé un sms pour savoir si je voulais passer la journée avec elle. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu j'avais accepté. Je m'étais régalé de passer la journée avec Sakura du coup on avait remis ça, puis hier, elle m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour et j'avais accepté son amour pour moi. Cependant, aujourd'hui je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quand Sakura et moi on s'était embrassé, j'avais pensé à ton visage Naruto et à dire vrai sa m'avait déstabilisé. Pourtant, j'avais tiré un trait sur mes sentiments envers toi, je savais très bien que tu ne m'aimais pas, tu me voyais juste comme ton meilleur ami. C'était pourquoi, j'avais mis de côté mes sentiments pour toi et maintenant je te voyais pour ma part comme mon frère de cœur, enfin c'était ce que je croyais avant cet évènement. Le lendemain en cours, je rejoignis mes amis qui me firent un sourire de tous les diables et à peine arriver...

- Alors ? m'interrogea Luna.

- Alors quoi ? demandais-je.

- Beh, ça s'est passé comment hier avec Naruto ? me demanda Nowa.

- Comment ça ce fait que vous êtes au courant ?

- Naruto nous dis tout ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Ah vraiment ! Il a dû vous le dire alors !

- Il n'est pas encore arriver, il va arriver en retard surement !

- Sacré Naruto !

- Ne détourne pas le sujet ! protesta Luna.

- Hn...il est parti 15 minutes après mon arrivé...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tous à vos places le cours va commencer ! s'exclama Iruka-Sensei.

On se dirigea à nos places et je remarquais que Nowa, Kiba et Luna s'échangèrent un regard avant de partir s'installer à leurs places habituelles. Iruka-Sensei faisait l'appel et nous demanda où tu étais et on lui répondit que ton réveil n'avait pas du sonné, ce qui exaspèra notre prof et fit rire toutes la classe. Mais, le temps passa tu n'étais toujours pas là et les trois inséparables foncèrent à ma direction.

- Bon, tu lui as dit quoi à Naruto, c'est bizarre il ne répond pas au téléphone ! s'énerva Kiba.

- Mais j'ai rien dit, pourquoi vous m'accusez de suite ?

- Tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ! ajouta Nowa.

- Beh, je lui ai juste présenté Sakura...

- Sakura ? me demanda Nowa.

- Hn...

- Dis pas « hn » c'est qui celle-là ? explosa Luna.

- Ma...ma petite amie...dis-je en sentant le rouge sur mes joues, mais je repris vite mon sang-froid surtout en voyant les regards choqués de mes amis.

- Ptin mais quel con ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Luna ! Où tu vas ? lui demandais-je.

- Voir Naruto ! me répondit-t-elle froidement et son brun et sa meilleure amie la suivirent au pas de courses après m'avoir lancé un regard noir.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ils ont réagi comme ça ? Et puis, ils allaient sécher le cours d'anglais ?

_Fin du Flash-Back et du P.O.V. de Sasuke_

_P.O.V. de Naruto_

- Après quand vous êtes arrivés toi et Nowa, vous vous êtes jetée sur moi et on a discuté et vous m'avez consolé. Voilà tu sais tout.

- Ok, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Et toi la perverse abusive aucun commentaire !

- D'accord la vieille !

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie quand même, je me doute que c'est dur à supporter mais sa fait déjà 4 jours que tu déprimes...me dit Kiba soucieux.

- Oui, en plus tu as maigri...tu manges bien au moins ? demanda Nowa.

- ...

- Naruto ? Il te faut manger ! Ce n'est pas en te laissant aller que tout va s'arranger, il te faut prendre le taureau par les cornes !

- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment du mal...

- Bon, demain tu viens au lycée et pas de « non je n'ai pas envie » je te trainerais par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Mais euh, tu vas abîmer mon magnifique derrière...disais-je en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Grave, ça serait un crime ça ! s'exclamèrent Luna et Nowa en essuyant un léger filer de bave et la jeune fille fit un sourire en voyant le regard menaçant de son copain sur elle.

Je devais suivre le conseil de Kiba, il avait raison. Je ne devais pas rester là à déprimer toute la journée et surtout je devais retrouver mon appétit, mon sourire. Je décidais de venir en cours cet après-midi. Je les invitais à manger puis je partis me laver, m'habiller et je pris mon sac puis on se dirigea vers le lycée. J'allais à la vie scolaire pour régulariser mon absence. Ensuite, avec mes amis on allait devant notre salle de cours pour avoir Sciences et Vie de la Terre avec comme prof Orochimaru. J'apercevais contre le mur, celui que j'aimais, mon cœur rata un battement quand je te vis me regarder et me faire un sourire. Je te rendis ton sourire et on commença à entrer dans la salle quand...

- Oh ! Un revenant ! Enfin, plutôt un trouble fait ! lâcha froidement le serpent qui servait de prof.

- Et oui ! C'est bête ! répondis-je.

- Bon, va t'asseoir au lieu de faire ton malin.

- Ouiiiii Senseiiiiii ! dis-je avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

- Tu as rattrapé les cours au moins ?

- Sur les reptiles ?

- Bien évidemment !

- Pas besoin, j'en côtoie un en ce moment même ! m'exclamais-je ce qui fit rire mes amis et même toi qui faisait un rictus.

- Tu veux être collé dès ton arrivée ?

- Roh, Sensei ! Faut pas être susceptible, je rigole ! me justifiais-je ironiquement en essayant de ne pas rigoler en voyant Nowa, Kiba et Luna morts de rire et en entendant le rire très discret de cette dernière.

- J'espère ne pas t'entendre pendant l'heure !

- Je ne vais pas m'y risquer, je ne veux pas être englouti !

Il me lança un regard noir et débuta son cours. Ah, l'amour entre un prof et un élève quelle histoire. Je regardais mes amis qui me fixaient avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Notre table et la leur étaient juste séparé par un petit espace pour que le prof vienne nous voir. Ils étaient sur une table à trois et moi j'étais à côté de toi et je devais faire un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer en voyant tes yeux d'un noir profond mais si beau et envoutant. J'espérais que tu n'allais pas me parler de Sakura sinon j'allais craquer. Heureusement, pour l'instant tu me demandais juste ce qui m'était arrivé pendant ces 4 jours et je te répondais que j'étais tombé malade. Je ne te disais pas plus de détail et me taisait pendant toute l'heure. Quand la cloche sonna je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires qui n'avait servi que de décor et me précipita vers mes trois amis en te laissant. Maintenant, on se dirigea dans une autre salle pour avoir le cours préféré, vénéré de Luna et moi, l'anglais avec notre prof adoré Malinverdre-Sensei. Il ne venait pas du Japon mais il était venu faire ses études ici, et oui il nous racontait sa vie des fois, mais il faudrait lui dire qu'on s'en foutait… Je regardais Luna qui était blasée en le voyant arrivé et demanda à Kiba s'il n'avait pas une corde pour qu'elle se pende mais celui-ci répondit que même s'il en avait une il ne lui donnerait pas. Kiba nous encouragea et dit que ce n'était qu'une heure à passer. Seulement pendant cette heure Luna et moi on en prenait plein la tête vu qu'on était très doué pour cette langue. Malinverdre-Sensei nous interrogeait et comme d'habitude on répondait avec la seule phrase qu'on savait prononcer avec un minimum d'accent anglais : « I don't know ». Puis comme toujours il soupirait en entendant notre phrase. Dans son regard vide, on voyait qu'on lui inspirait que du mépris. Déjà qu'on n'aimait pas cette langue ça n'arrangeait rien quand on avait ce prof. Une fois l'heure de torture terminé Luna et moi on sortit le plus vite possible et on attendait nos amis. Enfin notre journée était terminée, je n'avais eu que deux heures de cours mais alors quelle reprise, je n'avais vraiment pas choisi mon jour moi.

On décida d'aller s'amuser au parc pour faire une partie de basket mais toi tu nous avais faut bond car tu allais d'abord rejoindre ta petite amie. Ce mot me faisait mal au cœur et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais baissé la tête et je t'avais tourné le dos. Nowa et Luna te disaient que tu n'avais qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard en te faisant bien comprendre que tu pourrais te passer de cette Sakura et profiter de ma présence. Tu pris un regard désolé et commença à partir sous notre regard déçu, enfin sauf pour Kiba qui faisait la gueule car depuis que tu sortais avec Miss Rose Bonbon, comme il disait si bien, il avait du mal à accepter ta présence parce qu'il savait que je me forçais à aller bien face à toi. Kiba en n'avait pas l'air mais il me connaissait bien. De plus, il m'avait avoué avant-hier quand Luna et Nowa était à la cuisine que cette nana avait le même âge que nous, qu'elle était dans une autre classe, qu'elle était le genre de fille qui se regardait dans le miroir toutes les heures, qui se donner de faux air de fille douce alors qu'elle avait un sale caractère et surtout qu'elle n'était pas elle-même face à toi. En gros, c'était le genre de fille que tu ne supportais pas, c'était pourquoi Kiba ne comprenais pas ton choix. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de fille que tu aimais même si d'un côté tu ne parlais pas trop de tes goûts pour la gente féminine. Ce Kiba, qu'est-ce qu'il était observateur, je comprenais pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit devant Luna, elle lui aurait fait une petite crise de jalousie, ils étaient trop chou quand ils se chamaillaient surtout que c'était pour un petit rien. Enfin bref, en me voyant perdu dans mes pensées celui-ci m'interpella et me jeta le ballon de basket qu'il trimballait toujours avec lui. Grâce à mes réflexes, je réceptionnais la balle et commença à courir pour aller marquer un panier. Ce qui avait de bien avec nous, c'est qu'on ne se disputait pas pour les équipes car on tournait à chaque match. Par exemple, pendant un match les équipes étaient Kiba – Luna contre Nowa et moi puis à un autre match Nowa - Luna contre Kiba et moi. Et quand tu étais là, un de nous sortais et je me mettais avec toi. Au bout de quelques heures, nous étions épuisés mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de rire jusqu'au moment où tu nous rejoignis avec Sakura, main dans la main.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La révélation du coeur

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Je remercie ceux qui veulent une alert story mais j'aimerais aussi quelques reviews, parce que je n'ai eu qu'un com's de Elladora Artemys Malfoy, que je remercie encore, mais j'aimerais avoir plus d'avis, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps d'en laisser ;)**

_**Disclamer: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...c'est pas faute d'essayer :p **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La révélation du cœur !**_

On se stoppa tous en voyant le spectacle devant nous. Je voyais que mes amis avaient l'air mécontent de la présence de la jeune fille tout comme moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'avais ramenée ?

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Bonjour…répondirent-ils ainsi que moi.

- Ah, Naruto je suis contente de te voir ! On n'a pas pu faire plus ample connaissant la dernière fois !

- Haha, oui je suis désolé !

- T'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle; J'ai demandais à Sasuke si je pouvais venir avec lui, j'avais envie de connaître ses amis !

- Et quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne la pas ailleurs, ajoutas-tu avec un sourire en coin.

- Je me présente comme il se doit ! Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! continua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent et sincère.

- Moi c'est Luna, dit-elle un peu surprise par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Moi c'est Nowa…

- Et moi Kiba.

- Bon, on ce la fait cette partie de basket ? demanda Sasuke en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

- Oh ! Une partie de basket ! Désolée mais moi je ne participe pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'abimer mon vernis que j'ai fait hier soir ! dit-elle paniquée sous nos regards blasés au plus haut point.

- Beh de toute façon on allait rentrer chez nous, t'allais qu'à arriver plus tôt si tu voulais jouer ! répondis sèchement Kiba en commençant à partir avec son ballon et son sac.

- Euh, il a quoi Kiba là ? demandas-tu surpris par sa réaction.

- Désolée mais je pars avec lui, ajouta Luna un peu gênée; à bientôt Sakura et à demain Sasuke, Naruto et Nowa ! Kibaaaa attend moi !

- Moi je vais voir Itachi, je l'ai pas vue de la journée alors il me manque ! A demain Naruto et baka de beau-frère ! A plus Sakura !

Alors là, je les retenais, me laisser seul avec vous deux, en plus j'avais personne à aller voir moi, donc aucune excuse pour m'enfuir. Allez réfléchis Naruto, trouve quelque chose !

- J'ai faim ! Euh, enfin…je veux dire…que je vais allez manger un bon bol de ramen ! A bientôt Sakura et à demain Sasuke !

- Attend ! Je t'invite ! J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître Naruto !

- Non, ça me gêne que tu me paye mon repas, ce n'est pas aux filles de payer !

- C'est bon, je payerais, allez, viens !

- …Ok…

Putain, tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Pour un Uchiwa t'étais vraiment pas malin…Itachi, lui, aurait compris…Par force, je vous suivais et je devais supporter vos bisous, vos mamours. Franchement, j'aurais dû rester chez moi aujourd'hui, ça m'aurait évité tant de souffrance. Sakura me posa plein de question sur mes goûts, le lycée, comment je t'avais connu. Je répondais gentiment sans oublier mon sourire qui me permettait d'affronter toutes les épreuves. On arriva enfin devant le restaurant d'Ichiraku, il me prépara un bol de ramen ainsi qu'à vous deux. Ichiraku trouva étonnant que tu sortes avec Sakura vu qu'il avait bugué en attendant la jeune fille dire que vous sortiez ensemble. Je commençais à manger, enfin plutôt je me forçais car voir Sakura te donner à manger me coupais tout. Soudain, tu t'énervais et dit à Sakura d'arrêter ça et que tu savais manger tout seul. Ta petite amie s'excusa et afficha une mine triste. Je me demandais bien ce que je faisais ici, j'avais plus l'impression de tenir la chandelle plutôt qu'autre chose. Brusquement, mon portable sonna et je me dépêchais de décrocher. C'était Kiba à l'appareil, il se doutait que j'avais été embarqué malgré moi avec vous et il me disait de vous plantez et de le rejoindre. Aussitôt décrocher, je m'excusais auprès de vous et vous dit que Kiba avait besoin de moi pour l'aider à faire quelque chose. Tu affichais une mine dégouté et Sakura déçue mais vous me dites de passer une bonne fin de journée et je vous souhaitez de même avant de partir. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible dans les rues, je sentais le vent fouettait mon visage et mes larmes coulaient malgré moi. Quand j'arrivais chez Kiba, je lui sautais au coup et le remerciais de m'avoir sortie de là. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, je continuais de pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne disait rien et m'étreignit avec tendresse et me laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes mes larmes s'étaient calmé, je relevais ma tête de son épaule maintenant trempé et il m'offrit un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui et me demanda si j'allais mieux. Je le remerciais et lui dis que j'allais beaucoup mieux. Pour me remonter le moral, il me proposa de rester dormir chez lui et de jouer à un jeu de combat. J'acceptais sans aucun problème et je pouvais dire que je m'étais déchainé sur le jeu de combat ce qui avait fait rire mon meilleur ami. On avait passé au moins 3h à s'abrutir devant la console et enfin on se décida à aller dormir. Il me prêta un de ses pyjamas et j'allais m'installé dans sa chambre d'ami. Le lendemain, pour me réveiller en douceur cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sauter sur le lit et m'attaquais avec un coussin en me disant qu'il fallait se réveiller. Puisqu'il voulait jouer à ça, je pris l'oreiller et commençais à le frapper. Voilà que maintenant on faisait une bataille de polochon qui bien évidement nous avait retardé.

- Désolé ! Notre réveil n'a pas sonné ! m'excusais-je avec Kiba.

- Bon, allez, je vous excuse pour cette fois !

- Merci Iruka-Sensei ! disons nous avant de se regarder et rigoler en toute discrétion à cause de notre excuse pas valable pour un sous.

Luna et Nowa comme toujours nous regardais avec le sourire. Kiba dit bonjour à Nowa et profita que le prof avait le dos tourné pour embrasser sa petite chérie et moi je les saluais d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil et allais m'asseoir à côté de toi qui me regardais bizarrement. Je sentais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

- Tu as dormi chez Kiba ? me demandas-tu en chuchotant.

- Oui.

- Ah…ok…

- Et toi, Sakura est venu dormir chez toi ?

- Non. En plus hier, elle a était insupportable, elle n'était pas comme ça avant qu'on sorte ensemble, râlas tu en te massant le front.

- Beh ne fallait pas sortir aussi vite avec une fille que tu connais à peine aussi…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me le reprocher ? Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs vous aussi, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Beh arrête de te plaindre et on arrêtera de te reprochez de sorti avec elle ! dis-je sèchement avant de me lever et aller m'asseoir ailleurs sous le regard suspicieux de tout le monde.

- Euh, Naruto, tu as remarqué qu'on est en cours ? me demanda Iruka-Sensei.

- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas bien ce que vous avez écrit au tableau du coup je me rapproche.

- D'accord.

- Pst, Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda toute en discrétion Luna.

- Il me gonfle, du coup j'ai changé de place…dis-je en te regardant méchamment et toi aussi tu me lançais un regard noir.

Pendant toute la journée, je faisais que toucher le collier que tu m'avais offert et que je ne quittais jamais, et j'étais resté silencieux, ce qui inquiétait mes amis. Et leur crainte ce faisait plus intense en voyant qu'au self, je triais la nourriture sans en manger un bout. En plus, de ça, Sakura et toi vous vous étiez invités à notre table, inutile de décrire l'atmosphère qui régnait à notre table. Le silence se brisa vite grâce à toi.

- Bon, viens Sakura, on n'a pas l'air d'être les bienvenues à leur table, dis-tu d'un ton sec en commençant à te lever.

- Toi franchement tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs ! Si tu réfléchissais un minimum tu comprendrais pourquoi on ne t'accepte pas ! On ne te savait pas si aveugle ! Et toi Sakura, arrête de jouer à la fille modèle tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, montre le à Sasuke pour qu'il ouvre les yeux !

- D'où tu me juges, tu ne me connais même pas !

- T'inquiète pas, les filles dans ton genre elles sont facile à cerner ! Je sais pourquoi tu sors avec Sasuke et franchement c'est tellement bas que tu m'écœures et en plus tu fais souffrir…

- Il ne put finir sa phrase que tu le frappas. Luna se précipita vers son copain pour voir comment il allait et s'énerva sur toi.

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête, pourquoi tu la frappais ?

- Il l'a bien cherché.

- Sasuke tu as intérêt à te calmer sinon….

- Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas le répéter à mon frère ?

- Teme ! s'énerva Kiba en se relevant et en s'essuyant le sang qu'il avait sur sa lèvre un peu fendu avant de se jeter sur toi et te rendre le coup que tu lui avais mis.

- STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! Ce n'est pas en vous battant que ça va arranger les choses ! Sasuke, tu me déçois en ce moment, tu n'es plus le Sasuke que j'ai connu, mon meilleur ami n'était pas comme ça, il y a encore quelques jours.

A cause du bouquant, des pions étaient arrivés et nous avaient demandé de sortir. Kiba et toi vous étiez convoqué chez le proviseur. Au bout d'un bon quart, vous sortiez. Vous aviez reçu un bon savon. Luna et Kiba étaient allés à l'infirmerie pour soigner la lèvre de Kiba, tandis que Nowa était restée avec moi et toi et Sakura vous étiez partit de votre côté. Nowa me confia qu'elle avait envie de te tuer parce que tu étais trop bête de ne pas voir l'amour que je te portais et qui durer depuis des années. Je lui disais que de toute façon je m'étais fait à l'idée et là elle se mit à s'énerver encore plus et me dis que je ne devais pas abandonner. Que je devais te montrer que je valais mieux que Sakura et elle me sortit plein d'argument pour essayer de me convaincre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que même si je m'étais fait à l'idée que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi, mes sentiments étaient toujours là. Après cet évènement et que Kiba et Luna étaient revenue de l'infirmerie on se dirigea vers le gymnase. Dans les vestiaires, on commença à se changer. Je regardais discrètement ton corps si bien dessiné en essayant de ne pas trop baver. Kiba remarqua mon petit espionnage du coin de l'œil et se mit à rigoler et me disais que je commençais à être un petit pervers. Cette phrase me fit rire à mon tour et à ce moment je remarquais que tu nous regardais méchamment. Plus ça allais, plus j'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais de moi, et si cela arriver, je pouvais te garantir que je ne pourrais pas le supporter, car pour moi tu étais ma seule raison de vivre. On se dirigea dehors pour rejoindre notre prof, Gai-Sensei. Il nous disait que vu le magnifique temps qui s'offrait à nous, nous allions faire du relais et pour commencer on devait faire 15 tours de terrains. Je regardais mes amis et en un simple regard on se disait qu'on allait faire comme d'habitude, on allait faire 3 tours tranquillement, c'est-à-dire, en marchant de temps en temps, même si pour les filles c'était presque tout le temps, surtout Luna. Une fois, nos « 15 tours » fini, on commença le relais. Les équipes étaient vite faites, Luna avec Kiba et Nowa avec moi, vu que Nowa et Luna aimaient s'affronter et pareil pour Kiba et moi. Toi, vu que tu nous faisais apparemment la gueule tu te mis avec Gaara, un gars de notre classe. Une bonne heure après, la fatigue me guettait, pourtant d'habitude je me sentais pas autant fatiguer. J'avais la tête qui tourner et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. J'essayais de ne pas faire attention et continuer de courir sans prévenir mes amis que je ne me sentais pas bien. Seulement, en quelques minutes, je me sentais m'effondrer.

_P.O.V. de Sasuke_

- Narutooooooo ! hurlèrent Kiba, Nowa et Luna en se précipitant vers toi qui t'étais écroulé d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demandais-je à mes amis quand j'étais arrivé devant eux et essayer de me ferrer un passage pour te voir.

- On ne sait pas, il courait puis il est tombé dans les pommes ! paniquèrent Nowa et Luna.

- Tu m'étonnes, il a trop forcé alors qu'à midi il n'a rien mangé ! expliqua Kiba.

- Gai-Sensei, il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie, disais-je en essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

- Oui, va s'y Sasuke !

- On peut l'accompagner ? demandèrent nos amis.

- Oui ! Allez filez, dépêchez-vous !

Je te pris dans mes bras et courus aussi vite que possible avec nos amis à ma suite. Je te déposais à l'infirmerie et elle diagnostiqua ce que Kiba avait dit. Elle nous disait que tu devais te reposer et reprendre des forces. C'était la première fois que je te voyais t'effondrer, ça m'avais fait super peur. Puis, je m'en voulais de vous faire la gueule, en plus je ne savais même pas exactement pourquoi on en était venu là. Vos explications étaient trop vagues, il était temps qu'on en discute tous ensemble. Je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça. Je voyais Luna pousser Kiba vers moi, qui râlait un peu, puis une fois devant moi…

- Euh, Sasuke, je…je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement depuis ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas été cool…mais bon aussi c'est ta faut…itaiiii ! se plaignit-t-il alors qu'il recevait une pichenette sur la tête de la part de Luna.

- T'inquiète pas, à mon avis tu n'es pas le seul fautif, je pense que j'y suis pour quelque chose vu vos reproches mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le pourquoi de la chose…

- Ca mon pauvre, on ne peut pas te dire, c'est à toi de faire travailler tes neurones d'Uchiwa pour comprendre ton erreur monumentale ! s'exclama Nowa.

- Je suis sûr que c'est par rapport à Sakura, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez, et pourquoi tu as dit ça à midi au self Kiba.

- Je peux juste te dire que Sakura n'est pas sincère avec toi, à mon avis si elle a voulu sortir avec toi, c'est pour une toute autre raison.

- Puis tu as devant ton nez….ITAI ! se plaignit à son tour Luna qui avait reçu une tape sur la tête de sa meilleure amie.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de réfléchir et de comprendre. Mais sache qu'on t'en veut plus, d'un côté tu ne pouvais pas deviner, mais bon n'empêche que tu es un gros baka sur ce coup, souris Nowa.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si tu voulais manger un truc rose et collant, tu n'avais qu'à acheter des chamalow ! s'exclama Nowa avec un sourire narquois alors que Kiba et Luna étaient morts de rire, même que la jeune femme s'appuyait sur le mur pour ne pas tomber tellement qu'elle rigolait.

- Pas faux, dis-je en rigolant; en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquez…

- …

- Non, je ne suis pas fou…

- T'es sûr ?

Bon, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. D'abord je devais commencer avec Sakura. Je disais à mes amis que j'avais quelque chose à régler et leur demander de veiller sur toi. Je me dirigeais vers ma petite amie qui m'attendait toujours au même endroit pendant la récréation. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle me sourit. Elle s'avança et allait pour m'embrasser mais je détournais la tête. Je remarquais qu'elle me regardait surprise.

- Désolé Sakura, mais j'aimerais faire une pause sur notre relation, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur mes sentiments.

- Mais, je croyais que tu m'aimais !

- Si tu réfléchis bien, je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

- …Je suis sûre que c'est tes amis qui ton monté la tête !

- Non, au contraire, ils sont en train de m'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais, moi je t'aime !

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu te mens à toi-même.

- Je repartis sur mes pas en la laissant songer à ce que je lui avais dit. J'avais compris grâce à Kiba que si Sakura sortait avec moi, ce n'était pas par amour mais pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle sortait avec le gars le plus populaire du lycée. C'était ça d'être un Uchiwa. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mes amis n'accepter pas mon choix, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois un simple «objet de valeur».

_Fin P.O.V. de Sasuke._

_P.O.V. de Kiba_

On était assis sur une table pas loin de l'infirmerie. On discutait de tout et de rien en attendant que Naruto sorte. Une demi-heure passa et enfin on vit la crinière blonde sortir. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé des couleurs et d'aller mieux. On le raccompagna chez lui, et on lui fit la morale, comme quoi il aurait plus intérêt à nous faire peur comme ça. Comme à son habitude, il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête et nous fis un petit sourire désolé. Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, on fit une étreinte collective et Nowa, Luna et moi, on continua à marcher un peu plus loin quand, on croise une personne qu'on se serait passé de voir…

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais vous parler…nous dit Sakura d'un air sérieux en se mettant face à nous.

* * *

_Reviews Onegai *o* _


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le bonheur est là !

**Voici pour vous, le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. J'espère que vous avez un agréable moment en la lisant. **

**Je tiens à remercier Elladora et Koalamanga pour leurs reviews et je m'excuses à ceux qui ont peut être essayé d'en laisser et qui n'avait pas de compte, grâce a Koalamanga j'ai pu régler ce petit détail. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte, et n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews. **

**_Disclamer:_ _comme toujours les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les chansons que j'ai utilisée pour la fic._**

**Bonne lecture ^-^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Le bonheur est là !**_

_P.O.V Kiba_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait ? Je regardais les filles qui se demandaient pareil que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? demandais-je.

- D'abord, j'ai une question, c'est quoi la relation qu'entretienne Sasuke et Naruto ?

- Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? lui demanda Nowa sur un ton sec.

- Je pense que Sasuke aime Naruto car il n'a fait que me parler de lui quand on s'est rencontré…

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda surprise Luna.

- Beh oui, et je pense que Naruto l'aime aussi, vu la réaction qu'il a eu quand il a appris qu'on sortait ensemble et votre réaction.

- Drôlement perspicace !

- Mais n'empêche que sortir avec Sasuke pour te faire bien voir je trouve ça débile ! s'énerva Kiba.

- Pour ta gouverne Kiba s'était un pari avec Ino et je ne viens pas me chercher des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait, mais bon passons. Je suis venue vous demandez si vous seriez d'accord pour que Naruto et Sasuke s'avoue enfin leur sentiment.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demandais-je.

Elle commença à nous expliquer son plan qui fit l'unanimité. On décida de mettre ce plan à exécution demain, vu qu'on n'avait pas cours le samedi. Je téléphonais à Naruto pour qu'il vienne et j'obtiens son accord sans problème. Luna faisais de même avec Sasuke qui lui aussi accepta de venir. Tandis que Nowa appela son chéri pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir pour assister au spectacle qui allait se produire. Piquer par la curiosité, il accepta lui aussi. On se regarda tous satisfait et vu l'heure tardive on se dirigea chez nous. Le lendemain on se retrouva tous devant le fameux bâtiment qui était notre point de rendez-vous. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, on entra. Naruto, Nowa, Luna, Sakura et moi, on était ravie alors que Sasuke et Itachi se demandaient ce qui allait se passer.

_Fin P.O.V. de Kiba_

_P.O.V. de Naruto_

Trop bien, j'étais trop heureux, mes amis ils avaient de trop bonne idée, je les aimais trop ! En plus, toi tu y étais aussi et tu ne me faisais plus la tête. Le seul point noir au tableau c'était Sakura, même si elle n'était pas méchante, je me demandais pourquoi elle était là, mais ce qui m'étonna le plus c'était qu'elle n'était pas collée à toi, elle discutait et rigolait avec les filles. Depuis quand elles étaient devenues si proche ? Bof, après tout je m'en moquais, je comptais bien profiter de l'après-midi qui s'offrait à moi. On s'installa dans une salle assez grande, avec plein de micros et une immense télé. Je remarquais que Sakura fixa le garçon qui nous avait amené ici, il s'appelait Sai, vu que son nom était écrit sur une petite carte accroché à sa chemise. Elle en parla à Luna et Nowa qui lui conseillèrent d'aller l'aborder vu que lui aussi la regarder. Je laissais de côté ses affaires de filles et me préoccupais plutôt de lancer un regard amusé à Kiba et de suite après je te regardais, tu étais en train de te demander ce que tu étais venu faire ici, pourtant moi les karaokés, j'adorais ! Je m'installais et je vis Sakura qui disait que les filles allaient commencer à chanter et surtout qu'elle allait commencer. Elle allait chanter _« Avec Elle »_ de Marie Mai, et Sakura dédia la chanson à Sasuke.

- Je le sens dans tes absences, mais je reste avec toi. Toujours comme une présence, mais je reste avec toi. C'est lui que je vois dans tes yeux, c'est moi qui ai mal entre nous deux. Il se donne, il m'arrache toujours à tes bras. Prends-moi, jure-moi que tu reviendras et ça me suffira. Je me donne, mais tu voudrais tout avoir. Tu me brûles les ailes à chaque fois que tu pars, Avec Lui, Avec Lui. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore mais c'est plus fort que moi. Toujours plus de bien que de tort quand je suis avec toi. C'est lui qui fait briller tes yeux, c'est moi qui ai mal entre nous deux. Il se donne, il m'arrache toujours à tes bras, prends-moi, jure-moi que tu reviendras et ça me suffira. Je me donne, mais tu voudrais tout avoir. Tu me brûles les ailes à chaque fois que tu pars, Avec Lui, Avec Lui. Que le temps le prenne et qu'il revienne te porter encore jusqu'à moi. Que le temps le prenne et qu'il m'emmène avec toi. Il se donne, il m'arrache toujours à tes bras. Prends-moi, jure-moi que tu reviendras et ça me suffira. Je me donne, mais tu voudrais tout avoir, tu me brûles les ailes à chaque fois que tu pars, Avec Lui, Avec Lui, fini de chanter ta copine en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

- Bravo Sakura ! félicitèrent mes amis alors que tu avais l'air d'être surpris.

- J'espère que tu as compris le sens de ma chanson Sasuke.

- Oui, je pense avoir bien saisi le sens, merci Sakura et désolé pour tout…

- T'inquiète pas, ça m'a déjà fait extrêmement plaisir que tu es accepté de devenir ami avec moi. Allez Nowa, à toi maintenant ! dit Sakura ayant retrouvé le sourire.

Alors là, j'avais absolument rien compris ! Tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura ? C'était quoi le sens de la chanson ? Pourquoi tu t'excusais ? J'allais arrêter de me poser toutes ses questions et écouter la chanson de Nowa, _« With Me »_ de Sum 41, qu'elle dédia à Itachi qui se redressa sur le canapé en entendant son nom.

- I don't want this moment _(__Je ne veux pas que ce moment),_ To ever end _(__Ce termine un jour)_Where every thing's nothing, without you _(__Car rien n'a de l'importance, sans toi). _I wait here forever just to _(__J'attends ici pour toujours juste)_, To see you smile _(__Pour te voir sourire__)_ 'Cause it's true _(Car c'est vrai)_ I am nothing without you _(Je ne suis rien sans toi)._ Through it all _(À travers tout cela)_ I've made my mistakes _(J'ai fait des erreurs)._ I'll stumble and fall _(Je trébucherai et tomberai)_ But I mean these words _(Mais je veux dire ces mots)._ I want you to know _(Je veux que tu saches)_ With everything, I won't let this go _(Qu'avec tout cela, je ne lâcherai pas prise)._ These words are my heart and soul _(Ces mots sont mon __coeur__ et mon __âme__)_ I'll hold on to this moment you know _(Et je m'accrocherai à ce moment tu sais)_ As I bleed my heart out to show _(Durant que je m'ouvre le cœur pour montrer)_ And I won't let go _(Et je n'abandonnerai pas)._ Thoughts read unspoken _(Pensées lues mais inexprimées)_ Forever and know _(Pour toujours connues)_ Pieces of memories _(Des pièces de souvenirs)_ Fall to the ground _(Tombent sur le sol)._ I know what I did and how so _(Je sais ce que j'ai fait et comment alors)_ I won't let this go _(Je n'abandonnerai pas)_ 'Cause it's true _(Car c'est vrai)_ I am nothing without you _(Je ne suis rien sans toi)._ On the streets, where I walked alone _(Dans les rues, où j'ai marché __seul__ )_ With nowhere to go _(Avec nul part où aller)._ I've come to an end _(J'en suis venu à une conclusion)_ I want you to know _(Je veux que tu saches)_ With everything, I won't let this go _(Qu'avec tout cela, je ne lâcherai pas prise)._ These words are my heart and soul _(Ces mots sont mon __coeur__ et mon __âme__)_ I'll hold on to this moment you know _(Et je m'accrocherai a ce moment tu sais)_ As I bleed my heart out to show _(Durant que je m'ouvre le coeur pour montrer)_ And I won't let go _(Et je n'abandonnerai pas)._ In front of youree eyes _(En __face__ de tes yeux)_ It falls from the skies _(Ça tombe du __ciel__)_ When you don't know what you're looking to find _(Quand tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches)_ In front of youre eyes _(En face de tes yeux)_ It falls from the skies _(Ça tombe du ciel)_ When you just never know what you will find _(Quand tu ne sais jamais ce que tu trouveras) _What you will find _(Ce que tu trouveras)_ I don't want this moment _(Je ne veux pas que ce moment) _To ever end _(Ce termine un jour)_ Where every thing's nothing, without you _(Car rien n'a de l'importance, sans toi). _I want you to know _(Je veux que tu saches)_ With everything, I won't let this go _(Qu'avec tout cela, je ne lâcherai pas prise)._ These words are my heart and soul _(Ces mots sont mon __coeur__ et mon __âme__) _I'll hold on to this moment you know _(Et je m'accrocherai a ce moment tu sais) _As I bleed my heart out to show _(Durant que je m'ouvre le coeur pour montrer)_ And I won't let go _(Et je n'abandonnerai pas)._

- Bravo Nowaaaa ! applaudissons nous alors qu'Itachi se levait et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci ma chérie, ça m'as beaucoup touché ! Je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri !

- Kawaiiiiiii ! cria Luna des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir main dans la main pour laisser place à Miss Discrétion, j'ai nommé Luna. Elle décida de chanter _« Si le temps t'efface »_ de Vegastar. Elle aussi allait changer quelques mots lors de la chanson qu'elle dédia à Kiba. Celui-ci lui offris un magnifique sourire et maintenant il était inutile de lui parler parce qu'il allait l'écouter et n'écouter qu'elle.

- Pouvez-vous me dire mon nom ? Dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons ? Dans mon histoire, il commence à manquer des pages. A mes côtés j'aperçois des gens sans visages. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent. Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert. Si le temps t'efface, et fait de toi un étranger. Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire. As-tu changé de parfum ? Je ne reconnais plus le tien. J'aurais pourtant juré que tes yeux étaient bleus. Pour m'épargner de te perdre à petit feu. Je graverais ces mots dans ma chair: Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent. Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert. Si le temps t'efface, et fait de toi un étranger. Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent. Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert. Si le temps t'efface, et fait de toi un étranger. Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire.

- Bravo Lunaaa ! applaudissons nous alors que Kiba se jeta sur Luna et qui la fit tomber.

- Merci ma chérie d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! s'exclama Kiba en l'embrassant et laissant voir des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

- De rien mon cœur à moi que j'aime aussi de tout mon être ! s'exclama la jeune fille en essuyant les larmes de son cher et tendre avant de l'embrasser.

Kiba se releva et tendis la main vers Luna pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied et retourna s'asseoir, encore plus amoureux. Ils en n'avaient pas l'air mais c'était de vrai sensible, Itachi et Kiba. Là, Luna me désigna pour chanter une chanson. J'acceptais le micro et j'avais l'intention de prendre une chanson débile mais Kiba s'approcha de moi et me chuchota :

- Prend une chanson que tu dédies à Sasuke pour qu'il comprenne tes sentiments !

Une chanson qui disait les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi ? Je ne savais pas moi…Ah si, cette chanson que j'avais entendu le jour où je prenais mon bain, elle sera parfaite. Je m'éclaircissais la voix et commençais à chanter sans préciser à qui était dédié _« Aime-moi »_ d'Ina Ich.

- Et si un jour je crève, sans connaître la joie de goûter à tes lèvres, d'entendre ta voix me murmurer tout bas, Aime moi, rien que moi, je suis à toi. Je reviendrais alors et comme le vent sur toi (sur toi) parcourir ton corps en murmurant tout bas, Aime moi, rien que moi, je suis à toi. Et si un jour je crève, sans connaître la joie de goûter à tes lèvres, d'entendre ta voix me murmurer tout bas, Aime moi, rien que moi, je suis à toi, Aime moi (aime moi) rien que moi (rien que moi) je suis à toi (je suis à toi) Aime moi (aime moi) Aime moi (aime moi) Aime moi (aime moi).

Je pouvais à peine finir ma chanson que je m'écroulais sur mes genoux en pleurant. Je laissais couler mes larmes. Soudain je sentis quelqu'un qui m'étreignit, je relevais mes yeux humide et vit que c'était Nowa et Luna qui m'enlacer. Elles aussi avaient les larmes aux yeux en me voyant comme ça. Kiba, lui guettais ta réaction. Mais tu te contentais de me regarder tristement. Je fis signe aux filles de s'écarter et je partis en courant de la salle. Je les entendis m'appeler mais continuais ma course. Quelques mètres plus loin, je sentis que mon bras était attrapé, je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait attrapé.

- Sasuke ?

- Ne part pas, reste, dit-il tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras; Regarde-moi Naruto ! dit-il en me levant le menton tout doucement, je m'exécutais et te regardais; Ta chanson était magnifique mais elle était pour qui ? Pour moi ?

Face à cette question, je me sentis rougir et détourna mon regard, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me risquais à te regarder à nouveau et remarquais que tu me fixais puis tu dis :

- Bon, viens, on va rejoindre les autres, ils étaient tous inquiet.

- …Oui…

Tu me pris par la main et me fit me diriger vers notre salle. Je vis tout le monde me regarder, j'avais sécher mes larmes pendant qu'on revenait. Après que nos regard ce soit échangé, tu me lâchais la main et retourna t'asseoir et je fis de même. Ensuite, comme si de rien n'était tu dis qu'on pouvait continuer le karaoké et tu dis à Itachi de chanter. Il hésita un peu mais accepta. Il se leva, pris un micro et dit qu'il allait chanter _« Hey soul sister »_ de Train, qu'il dédia à Nowa dont le regard s'émerveilla.

- Hey, hey, hey, Your lipstick stains _(Tes taches de rouge à lèvres) _On the front lobe of my left-side brains _(Sur le lobe avant de mon cerveau gauche) _I knew I wouldn't forget you _(Je savais que je ne t'oublierais pas et alors,) _And so I went and let you blow my mind _(Je t'ai laissé me faire perdre la tête) _Your sweet moving _(Ton doux rayon de lune__) _The smell of you in every single dream I dream _(L'odeur de toi dans chacun des rêves que je rêve) _I knew we collided _(Je savais, quand nous nous sommes accrochés) _You're the one _(Tu es celle,) _I have decided who's one of my kind _(J'ai décidé qui est un de mon genre) _Hey soul sister _(__Hey, Âme sœur) _Ain't that M. mister on the radio, stereo _(N'est-ce pas Mr. Mister à la radio, stéréo) _The way you move ain't fair, you know _(__La manière dont tu bouges est injuste tu sais) _Hey soul sister _(__Hey, Âme sœur) _I don't wanna miss a single thing you do _(__Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose que tu fais) _Tonight _(...ce soir) _Hey, hey, hey_, _Just in time _(Juste à temps__,)_I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me _(__Je suis si content que tu aies une idée fixe, comme moi) _You gave my life direction _(__Tu as donné un sens à ma vie) _A game show love connection _(Une connexion amoureuse de jeu télé,) _We can't deny _(Nous ne pouvons pas nier) _I'm so obsessed _(Je suis tellement obsédé) _My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest _(Mon cœur est contraint à battre en dehors de ma poitrine non-rasée) _I believe in you like a virgin, you're Madonna _(Je crois en toi comme une vierge, tu es Madonna) _And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind _(Et je vais toujours vouloir te faire perdre la tête) _Hey soul sister _(__Hey, Âme sœur) _Ain't that M. mister on the radio, stereo _(__N'est-ce pas Mr. Mister à la radio, stereo) _The way you move ain't fair, you know _(__La manière dont tu bouges est injuste tu sais) _Hey soul sister _(__Hey, Âme sœur) _I don't wanna miss a single thing you do _(__Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose que tu fais) _Tonight _(...ce soir) _The way you can cut a rug (La façon dont tu peux couper un tapis)Watching you is the only drug I need (Te regarder est la seule drogue dont j'ai besoin)So gangster, I'm so thug (Tu es si gangster, j'suis tellement voyou)You're the only one I'm dreaming of (Tu es la seule dont je rêve)You see, I can be myself now finally (Tu vois je peux être moi-même maintenant enfin)In fact there's nothing I can't be (En fait, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse être) I want the world to see you'll be with me (Je veux que le monde te vois être avec moi)Hey soul sister _(__Hey, Âme sœur) _Ain't that M. mister on the radio, stereo _(__N'est-ce pas Mr. Mister à la radio, stereo) _The way you move ain't fair, you know _(__La manière dont tu bouges est injuste tu sais) _Hey soul sister _(__Hey, Âme sœur) _I don't wanna miss a single thing you do _(__Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose que tu fais) _Tonight _(...ce soir) _Hey, hey, hey,Tonight _(ce soir)_ Hey, hey, hey,Tonight _(ce soir) __!_

En écoutant cette chanson Nowa était à deux doigts de pleurer, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle se leva et alla embrasser son chéri et lui était content de son petit effet. Itachi tendis le micro à Kiba qui se précipita aussitôt pour chanter _« Your song »_ de Ewan McGregor dans le film _« Moulin Rouge »._ Là, il faisait fort, non seulement il chantait la chanson super romantique et en plus du film préféré de Luna.

- My gift is my song _(Mon cadeau c'est ma chanson)_ And this one's for you _(Et celle-ci est pour toi)_ And you can tell everybody _(__Et tu peux dire à tout le monde)_ That this is your song _(__Que c'est ta chanson)_ It maybe quite simple _(__Elle est peut-être toute simple)_ But now that it's done _(Mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée)_ Hope you don't mind _(J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)_ I hope you don't mind _(__J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)_ That I put down in words _(De dire avec ces mots-là)_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world _(Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là)_ Sat on the roof _(__J'étais assis sur le toit)_ And I kicked off the moss _(__Et l'esprit en désordre)_ Well some of the verses well _(__Tant de ces vers)_ They got me quite cross _(__M'ont donné du fil à retordre)_ But the sun's been kind _(__Mais le soleil était bon)_ While I wrote this song _(__Quand j'écrivais cette chanson)_ It's for people like you that _(C'est pour ceux comme toi qui)_ Keep it turned on _(__La font vivre)_ So excuse me for forgetting (_Aussi pardonne-moi d'avoir oublié)_ But these things I do (_Ces choses-là_) You see I've forgotten_ (Tu vois j'ai oublié)_ If they're green or they're blue (_Si tes yeux sont verts ou s'ils sont bleus)_ Anyway the thing is what I really mean_(Mais ce que je peux te dire sans craindre de mentir)_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen (_Les tiens sont les plus doux que je n'ai jamais vu)_ And you can tell everybody_ (Et tu peux dire à tout le monde)_ This is your song_ (Que c'est ta chanson)_ It may be quite simple_ (Elle est peut-être toute simple)_ But now that it's done_ (Mais maintenant qu'elle est terminée)_ I hope you don't mind_(J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_ (J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de dire avec ces mots-là)_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world_ (Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là)_ I hope you don't mind_ (J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_ (J''espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de dire avec ces mots-là)_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world (_Que la vie est merveilleuse depuis que tu es là)._

Alors là, Luna pleurait mais pas de tristesse mais de joie. Elle avait toujours rêvée que celui qu'elle aimait lui chante cette chanson. Elle nous l'avait dit tellement de fois à moi et Nowa, qu'on ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Luna sécha ses larmes et courus vers son prince charmant et l'enlaça à lui briser le dos et le remercia d'avoir chanté cette chanson puis ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Sakura se racla la gorge pour ne pas leur faire oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. A cause de leur réaction, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils ressemblèrent à des cerises bien mure, ils s'excusèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sous nos rires amusés. Soudain, Sasuke, tu te levas et pris le micro, sous nos regards surpris. Tu nous disais que c'était à ton tour de chanter et tu décidas de chanter _« Jenn Je T'aime »_ de Superbus et à ma plus grande surprise, tu me la dédiais. Je remarquais que sur le visage de mes amis un sourire apparaissait tandis que moi, mon cœur était prêt à exploser tellement que j'étais heureux que tu me dédies une chanson et je sentais déjà les larmes montés.

- Enfin comment dire que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne fais que mentir pour qu'enfin que tu me cède. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes. Ahhh Moi aussi je t'aime. Ahhh Naruto je t'aime. Ahhh Moi aussi je t'aime. Ahhh Naruto je t'aime. Enfin comment faire pour ne pas tout détruire. Je ne peux plus me taire mais je vais te faire fuir. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes. Ahhh Moi aussi je t'aime. Ahhh Naruto je t'aime. Ahhh Moi aussi je t'aime. Ahhh Naruto je t'aime. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné et tourné et tourné et tourné et tourné et tourné et tourné et tourné. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné et tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné. J'ai assez trompé le monde et tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes. Ahhh Moi aussi je t'aime. Ahhh Naruto je t'aime. Ahhh Moi aussi je t'aime. Ahhh Naruto je t'aime.

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes, tellement j'étais heureux d'entendre cette chanson dans laquelle tu me montrais bien quel sentiments tu éprouvais pour moi. Je te voyais poser le micro et tu te dirigeais vers moi, t'abaissais pour que nos têtes soit à la même hauteur. Tu plongeas ton regard envoutant dans le mien.

- Naruto je t'aime plus que tout et depuis longtemps. J'en ai assez de refouler mes sentiments envers toi. Tu es la seule personne que j'aime et que j'aimerais toute ma vie.

Après m'avoir fait cette merveilleuse déclaration, tu t'approchais de moi et m'embrassa. Je me laissais faire et je répondis même à ton baiser. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Enfin l'amour qu'on se portait avait éclaté au grand jour. Tu brisais notre baiser à mon plus grand regret puis tu essuyais une goutte qui dévalait ma joue et tu me souris. Tu étais tellement beau que sans m'en rendre compte je t'avais attrapé par le cou et t'enlaçais avant de te dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime depuis longtemps mais j'avais peur que notre amitié se déchire si je t'avouais mes sentiments.

- Je me suis dit pareil, ne t'inquiète pas, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble !

- Oui, vos mieux tard que jamais !

- Oui.

- EEENNNNNFFFFIIIIINNNNNNNN ! hurlèrent nos amis super heureux.

Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient qu'on sorte ensemble. Nowa et Luna étaient contente de voir du yaoi en direct même si elles ne verraient pas le meilleur. Kiba et Itachi étaient également content pour nous. Tandis que Sakura nous félicita et partit en nous disant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec ce certain Sai. Du coup, on se retrouva vraiment entre amis et surtout entre couple soudé. Les filles nous proposèrent de chanter une chanson en duo et bien sûr elles voulaient qu'on passe en premier. Je rigolais et j'acceptais ainsi que toi. On se décida de chanter _« Without You (Perdue sans toi) »_ d'Ocean Drive Feat DJ Oriska. Bien évidemment, c'était toi qui chantas la partie en anglais…

- You Don't need to think about it_ (Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser) _My only love I promess you too_ (Mon seul amour je te promets aussi) _Don't need to check it out_(Ainsi n'ayez pas besoin de le vérifier). _Trust me I swear I can leave without you_ (Fies toi à moi je jure que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi)_

- Je suis perdu sans toi !

- Oh oh Oh without you (_Oh oh Oh sans toi)!_

- Je suis perdu sans toi, accro à tes sens je frise l'effervescence. Je suis dans un brouillard. Est-ce trop tôt ou trop tard ? Plus envie de souffrir, plus envie de mentir. Toi seul me trouveras. Je suis... perdu sans toi.

- You Don't need to think about it_ (Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser), _My only love I promess you too_ (Mon seul amour je te promets aussi) _Don't need to check it out_ (Ainsi n'ayez pas besoin de le vérifier). _Trust me I swear I can leave without you_ (Fies toi à moi je jure que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi). _Oh oh Oh without you (_Oh oh Oh sans toi)!_

Ta bouche sur ma peau j'en deviens vraiment accro. Tes mains sur mon corps m'obligent à te dire "Encore". J'ai envie de te dire "Je t'aime à en mourir" Je ne trouve plus les mots. Chéri, I Love you so...

You Don't need to think about it_ (Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser), _My only love I promess you too_ (Mon seul amour je te promets aussi) _Don't need to check it out_ (Ainsi n'ayez pas besoin de le vérifier). _Trust me I swear I can leave without you_ (Fies toi à moi je jure que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi)._ Oh oh Oh without you (_Oh oh Oh sans toi)!_

- Je suis perdu sans toi ! Accro à tes sens je frise l'effervescence. Je suis dans un brouillard. Est-ce trop tôt ou trop tard ? Plus envie de souffrir, plus envie de mentir. Toi seul me trouveras. Je suis... perdu sans toi.

- Trust me I swear I can't live without you

- J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis perdue sans toi !

- Trust me I swear I can't live without you. Don't need to think about it

- Perdu sans toi.

- My only love I promise you too So don't need to check it out

- Perdu sans toi. Je suis... je suis

- Trust me I swear I can't live without you. Don't need to think about it

- Perdu sans toi !

- My only love I promise you too…

- Je suis.. je suis…

- So don't need to check it out…

- Perdu sans toi !

Nos amis nous applaudissaient et toi tu t'approchas de moi et m'embrassa avant de me faire un de tes sourires charmeurs. Maintenant, c'était Itachi qui voulait chanter en duo avec Nowa et ils décidèrent de chanter _"If We Ever Meet Again"_ de Timbaland feat Katy Perry.

- What's somebody like you_ (Qu'est ce qu'une personne comme toi) _Doing in a place like this ? _(__Fait dans un endroit pareil ?) _Say did you come alone (_Dis es-tu venue toute seule)_ Or did you bring all your friends ? (_Ou as-tu ramené tous tes amis ?) _Say what's your name, what you drinking? (_Dis quel est ton nom, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?) _I think I know what you're thinking (_Je pense savoir à quoi tu penses). _Baby what's your sign ? (_Bébé, quel est ton signe ?) _Tell me yours i'll tell you mine (_Dis-le moi, je te dirai le mien). _Say what's somebody like you (_Dis qu'est ce qu'une personne comme toi) _Doing in a place like this ?_(Fait dans un endroit pareil ?), _chanta l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- I'll never be the same_ (Je ne serai plus pareil) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus)_ Won't let you get away (_Je ne te laisserai pas partir) _Say if we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus) _This free fall's, got me so_ (Cette chute libre, me rend trop) _ Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go (_Embrasse-moi toute la nuit, ne me laisse jamais tomber) _I'll never be the same_ (Je ne serai plus jamais pareil) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus), _chantent Itachi et Nowa.

- Say if we ever meet again _(Si on ne se revoit plus)_

- Do you come here much_ (Viens-tu souvent ici) _I swear I've seen your face before_ (Je jurais t'avoir vu avant) _Hope you don't see me flash_ (J'espère que tu ne me vois pas rougir) _But I can't help but want you more, more_(Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher D'en vouloir plus de toi, plus) _Baby tell me what's your story_ (Bébé raconte moi ton histoire) _I ain't shy, don't you worry_ (Je ne serai pas timide, ne t'inquiète pas) _I'm flirting with my eyes_ (Je flirt avec mes yeux) _Wanna leave with you tonight_ (Je veux partir avec toi ce soir) _So do you come here much_ (Alors viens-tu souvent ici) _I gotta see your face some more, some more_ (Je dois te voir plus souvent) _Some more, cause baby I..._ (Parce que bébé je...), _continua Nowa.

- I'll never be the same_ (Je ne serai plus pareil) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus)_ Won't let you get away (_Je ne te laisserai pas partir) _Say if we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus) _This free fall's, got me so_ (Cette chute libre, me rend trop) _ Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go (_Embrasse moi toute la nuit, ne me laisse jamais tomber) _I'll never be the same_ (Je ne serai plus jamais pareil) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus)_

- If we ever meet again (_Si on ne se revoit plus)_ I'll have so much more to say (_J'aurai plus de choses à dire)_ If we ever meet again_(Si on ne se revoit plus)_ If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus)_ I won't let you go away_ (Je ne te laisserai pas partir) _Said if we ever meet again_ (Dit si on ne se revoit plus) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus) _I'll have so much more to say_ (J'aurai plus de choses à dire) _Say if we ever meet again_(Dit si on ne se revoit plus) _If we ever meet again_(Si on ne se revoit plus) _I won't let you go away-ay-ay_(Je ne te laisserai pas partir)_

- I'll never be the same_ (Je ne serai plus pareil) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus)_ Won't let you get away (_Je ne te laisserai pas partir) _Say if we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus) _This free fall's, got me so_ (Cette chute libre, me rend trop) _ Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go (_Embrasse moi toute la nuit, ne me laisse jamais tomber) _I'll never be the same_ (Je ne serai plus jamais pareil) _If we ever meet again_ (Si on ne se revoit plus)._

Nowa et Itachi étaient fier de leur chanson et surtout heureux de s'aimer, ça se voyait dans leurs yeux qui pétillaient. Après un bisou, ils laissèrent la place aux deux survoltés. Kiba et Luna voulaient chanter _« Come What May »_ de Nicole Kidman et Ewan McGregor. Ils prenaient les micros et commençaient aussitôt. Attention Luna qui se mettait à chanter de l'anglais…

- Never knew I could feel like this_(Je n'ai jamais su que je pouvais ressentir ça) _Like I've never seen the sky before_ (Comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel avant) _I want to vanish inside your kiss_ (Je veux disparaitre dans tes baisers) _Every day I'm loving you more and more_ (Chaque jour je t'aime plus et plus) _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_(Écoute mon cœur, l'entends-tu qui chante) _Telling me to give you everything_ (Me disant de tout te donner)_ Seasons may change, winter to spring (_Les saisons peuvent changer, d'hiver à printemps) _But I love you until the end of time_ (Mais je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps) _Come what may_ (Quoiqu'il arrive,) _Come what may_ (Quoiqu'il arrive) _I will love you until my dying day_ (Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours), _chanta Kiba.

- Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place (_Soudain, le monde semble être tel un endroit parfait,) _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_ (Soudain, il bouge avec une telle grâce) _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_ (Soudain, ma vie ne semble pas être tel un gaspillage) _It all revolves around you (_Elle tourne autour de toi) _And there's no mountain too high (_Et il n'y a pas de montagnes trop hautes,)_ No river too wide (_De rivières trop larges) _Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_ (Chantes cette chanson et je serais là à tes cotés) _Storm clouds may gather_ (Les nuages orageux peuvent se rassembler) _And stars may collide_ (Et les étoiles se heurter) _But I love you until the end of time_ (Mais je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps), _continua Luna.

- Come what may_ (Quoiqu'il arrive,) _Come what may_ (Quoiqu'il arrive__) _I will love you until my dying day_ (Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours) _Oh, come what may, come what may_ (Oh, Quoiqu'il arrive, Quoiqu'il arrive) _I will love you, I will love you_ (je t'aimerais, je t'aimerais), _chantaient-ils ensemble.

- Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ (Soudain, le monde semble être tel un endroit parfait)._

- Come what may_ (Quoiqu'il arrive,) _Come what may_ (Quoiqu'il arrive) _I will love you until my dying day_ (Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours)._

Voilà comment Kiba et Luna avaient conclu le karaoké. On rentra chez nous. Moi personnellement, j'étais complètement épuisé. Fallait dire aussi que j'avais eu une journée forte en émotion. J'étais enfin avec l'homme que j'aimais depuis tant d'année. On se dirigea tous les deux chez moi, main dans la main. Je te faisais rentrer chez moi, on se prit quelque chose à grignoter et on s'assit sur le canapé. On commença à discuter quand, tu commenças à t'avancer dangereusement vers moi. Tu capturas mes lèvres puis tu vins rejoindre ta jumelle. Mon corps devint chaud. Soudain, tu me soulevas et m'amenas dans ma chambre, tu me posas doucement et continua de m'embrasser mais cette fois avec fougue et envie. Tu faisais glisser tes mains si douces et pâles sur tout mon corps, me comblent de baisers sur mon cou, mon torse, mes lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'on passa notre nuit, on s'unie dans le plus grand des plaisirs, même si le lendemain j'avais mal partout.

Maintenant, on vivait notre vie en amoureux, on ne se séparais jamais, on avait de très bons amis et notre vie était et sera merveilleuse.


End file.
